Goa'uld technology in Stargate
This is a list of Goa'uld technologies in the Stargate franchise. The Goa'uld are the main adversaries for most of the run of Stargate SG-1. They scavenged or conquered most of their advanced technologies from other races. However, there are innovators amongst the Goa'uld; Anubis and Ba'al in particular have been depicted with a great deal of technological ingenuity. Rather than being designed as practical, any Goa'uld devices, such as the staff weapon, are designed to have higher visual impact, meant to intimidate and reinforce their position as gods to their followers. Some pieces of Goa'uld technology, such as the hand device and the healing device, respond only to mental commands and require naqahdah in the bloodstream of the user to operate. AG-3 A weapons satellite design buried within the Goa'uld genetic memory, capable of detecting enemy ships thousands of light-years away and destroying Ha'tak motherships. They are powered by heavy liquid naqahdah fuel cells and work in groups of six. In a dream state created by the Harcesis Shifu, Daniel Jackson oversees the construction of an AG-3 defense network for Earth, but eventually tries to use it to dominate the world. The dream serves to demonstrate how Goa'uld knowledge is inherently corrupting even to those with the best intentions. Argosian nanocyte Self-replicating microscopic devices created by the Goa'uld Pelops to experiment on the people of Argos. The nanocytes accelerate aging, such as that the Argosians live only 100 days. Jack O'Neill is infected by the nanocytes and appears to age rapidly, but since they are not designed to start the aging process in adults, the effect wears off after SG-1 deactivates the nanocytes' control signal. Blood of Sokar Hallucinogenic substance used by Apophis in an unsuccessful attempt to extract information from SG-1 and Martouf on the prison moon Ne'tu. Brain interlink device Small sphere with extending spikes, developed by the Goa'uld Anubis using Ancient knowledge. When implanted into a subject's brain, it allows the subject's memories to be directly downloaded into a computer. Anubis uses the device to download Thor's mind, gaining access to Asgard technologies. He also uses the device on Jonas Quinn and learns of Langara and naqahdriah. Cloaking device The existence of Goa'uld cloaking technology is first revealed in , when Nirrti uses a personal cloaking device based on Reetou phase-shifting. Yu is outraged that she has not shared this technology with the System Lords. Personal cloaking devices have also been used by Hathor, and an ash'rak assassin. Cloaking devices first appear on a Goa'uld cargo ship in , and in later episodes become commonplace for Tel'taks and Al'kesh. In , Apophis cloaks an entire fleet of Ha'taks, a feat that Selmak says has never before been accomplished. Drydock Floating anti-gravity platform used to construct Goa'uld Ha'taks. SG-1 disables a drydock on Erebus, causing it to crash to the ground, as a distraction for liberating a Jaffa forced labor camp. Eye Powerful artifact shaped like a circular crystal. There are six Eyes in all, held by Ra, Apophis, Osiris, Tiamat, and others. Each eye is powerful individually, but combined their power increases tenfold, creating a weapon of mass destruction. The first Eye shown onscreen is the Eye of Tiamat, which is buried inside the Goa'uld Marduk's ziggurat. Anubis eventually collects five of the six Eyes and receives the Eye of Ra from SG-1 in exchange for sparing Abydos. Once he has the superweapon, Anubis defeats the combined fleet of the System Lords and then breaks the agreement and destroys Abydos. The weapon is later destroyed by a F-302 flown by Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter. Force shield An energy barrier, also called a force-field or simply a shield. Goa'uld force shields work on a frequency oscillation principle, so a very fast-moving object can bypass it at the right moment. Goa'uld motherships are protected by force shields, as are some ground-based facilities. Force shields are also installed inside ships to restrict access to certain areas, and to contain hull breaches. Some powerful Goa'uld are equipped with personal force shields activated with a button on their hand device. These shields react proportionally to the amount of kinetic energy of incoming matter, so they can be penetrated by relatively slow-moving objects such as a thrown knife. The Tok'ra have made force shield technology available to the SGC. The Lucian Alliance has also obtained shield technology, and it appears to block any solid object, regardless of velocity. Gate shield Force field that blocks a Stargate from unauthorized access, functioning similarly to Earth's Iris, though it does not impede the energy-absorbing armor of a Kull Warrior. It can be deactivated remotely by a specific code. Planets with shielded Stargates include Tartarus and Erebus. Hand device Also known as a "ribbon device", the hand device is a metal, glove-like object with a large red gem set in the palm.Stargate It is the personal weapon of the Goa'uld and requires naqahdah in the bloodstream to operate. They utilize a modified version of a staff weapon's power source channeled through amplification crystals, and are thought-controlled. The hand device can generate a shockwave that throws back anyone in its path with great force. The Jaffa attribute the Goa'uld ability to hurl people through the air as a sign of their divine power. The hand device can also generate an energy stream to a person's head that causes severe pain and eventual death. This function creates a mental link between Goa'uld and victim, which may allow the Goa'uld host to send a message through. Hand devices can also be used to block zat blasts, and have buttons on the wrist for controlling Goa'uld technology. Hara'kesh Device shaped like an elaborate ring, worn by Goa'uld ashrak assassins. It is both a weapon and a torture device, capable of inflicting incredible pain before killing. It can also generate an energy field that causes suggestibility and memory loss, allowing the ashrak to gain access to the target. Sokar tortured Apophis with a hara'kesh. Healing device A circular device worn over the palm that can heal most diseases and injuries. It requires naqahdah in the blood of the user to operate. Nirrti uses a healing device in conjunction with another instrument to return Cassandra's physiology to normal in . Jacob Carter unsuccessfully attempts to use a healing device to heal Daniel Jackson from naqahdriah radiation poisoning in . Vala Mal Doran is proficient with the healing device and uses one to assist the SGC. Holographic projector Small device that projects a three-dimensional image above it. It is first seen used by the Tok'ra in and appears again in several episodes to provide a visual aid for important plot points. It was invented by the Goa'uld Nerus. Intar Weapon used for training purposes. Intars can be built into many different types of weapons, including Earth firearms, and fire a red energy burst that stuns the target. SG-1 first encounters intars in a training camp of Apophis. The SGC adopts intars for training purposes as well. Jaffa converter Device that changes ordinary humans into Jaffa, rewriting DNA and creating a symbiote pouch. The conversion can be reversed with a sarcophagus if done soon enough. Kor mak Paired bracelets that connect the wearers and kills them if they are separated from one another for too long. They are nearly impossible to cut through or otherwise remove except with a key. They were once used by the Goa'uld Cronus in transporting prisoners to prevent escape. Vala Mal Doran uses one to connect her to Daniel Jackson in order to ensure a share of Ancient treasure. Their connection lasts even after she removes the bracelets due to the effects of an Ancient long-range communications device, but it eventually wears off. Long-range communications device Featureless metallic sphere enabling communication over many light-years. When in use, the face of the other person ripples onto its surface. Introduced as a large sphere floating within an inactive Stargate, it has since appeared as a smaller, hand-held version."The Tok'ra" (Stargate SG-1) The Tok'ra do not use them because the system is not secure. Harry Maybourne obtains one with which to communicate with his rogue NID teams off-world. Jack O'Neill has variously called them "Goa'uld TV", "teleball dealies", and "Goa'uld communication balls". Mask In the original movie, Ra wears a complex mask resembling an Egyptian pharaoh's death mask (also seen in ), and his guards wear animal-headed masks evoking the Egyptian gods Anubis and Horus. The masks are made from many metallic plates that can be retracted into the collar, and serve to reinforce the perception that they are gods to Ra's slaves. In Stargate SG-1, Apophis and his Serpent Guards wear masks, as do Heru-ur and his Horus Guards. Some of Sokar's Jaffa wear demon-headed masks, and reference is made to a Setesh Guard in . The masks contain an internal HUD, and its eyes glow while the wearer is alive. Memory device Disk-shaped device that stimulates and amplifies the memory centers of the brain, aiding in recall. It is applied to the temple, causing a moment of pain, and can be connected to a visual display to allow a person's memories to be viewed directly. The Goa'uld use memory devices for interrogation; Osiris uses one to gain access to Daniel Jackson's dreams. Jacob Carter uses a memory device on a Kull Warrior to learn its origin. A memory device is part of the Tok'ra za'tarc detector. Nish'ta Artificial organism in the form of a green gas, that once absorbed into a body's tissues opens the subject to mind control. Apophis uses it to turn Rya'c against his father Teal'c, and Seth uses it to brainwash humans into loyal cultists. Nish'ta can only be killed by an electrical shock, such as from a zat gun, but once it has been eradicated a person cannot be reinfected. The breath of Hathor is a less potent version of nish'ta. Pain stick Torture device shaped like a rod with a three-pronged tip. The pain stick inflicts excruciating pain when applied to a person, and causes light to emanate from their eyes, ears, and mouth. Extended exposure is lethal. In the later seasons of SG-1, pain sticks are used by members of the Free Jaffa and the Lucian Alliance. In an alternate universe, they are also seen used by Secret Service agents to subdue a protestor. Reconnaissance drone Hovering reconnaissance device equipped with sensors, shields, an energy weapon, and a long-range subspace communicator. One alerts Anubis to SG-13's presence on P3X-666, and another is found scanning a Repository of the Ancients on P3X-439. Sarcophagus Coffin-like chamber capable of vastly extending life, healing almost any illness, repairing grievous injuries, and even reviving the recently dead. However, frequent use of the sarcophagus becomes addictive and has a deleterious effect on the mind; This is a main factor in why the Goa'uld are evil, and why the Tok'ra refuse to use the sarcophagus. Sarcophagi are sometimes used to preserve individuals for thousands of years, although there is a limit to how long a sarcophagus can extend a person's life. The first sarcophagus was created by the Goa'uld Telchak, using a less potent version of the energy emitted by an Ancient healing device. Shock grenade Reusable spherical device that emits a blinding light and a deafening sound, rendering all individuals in its vicinity unconscious. Exposure to the device can cause temporary blindness. They are often deployed in advance of an attack force to neutralize opposition. Sun shield Paired devices on P3X-513 designed to generate a massive force-field that protects the area below from ultraviolet radiation. It also turns the sky orange. The device is reactivated by SG-1, in the process disproving former SGC officer Jonas Hanson's claim of divinity that he had used to seize power on the planet. Staff weapon Standard weapon used by the Jaffa, consisting of a metal quarterstaff with an almond-shaped head that splits open to fire a powerful energy blast. There is a counterbalancing club on the back end, allowing the weapon to be used in melee combat at close ranges. It is powered by a liquid naqahdah. In skilled hands it can be quite effective, but it is less accurate and slower to fire than Earth-made firearms; Jack O'Neill describes it as a "weapon of terror" rather than of war. Heavier models of the weapon can be slung at the waist by a strap, or mounted on fixed or mobile platforms to act as artillery support. Goa'uld ships are equipped with large-scale versions of these weapons. The Sodan use a variant of the staff weapon with the back half removed, making it light and easier to carry. This gives the Sodan staff the advantage of being able to be used one-handed, and it allows the weapon to be slung over the back, although it removes the weapon's melee ability. Starships The Goa'uld operate a variety of starships, including Ha'tak motherships, Al'kesh bombers, and death glider fighters. The control systems of Goa'uld ships are based on crystals, a feature copied by the Earth ship Prometheus. Since the collapse of the Goa'uld order in , most of their fleet have fallen into the hands of the Free Jaffa Nation and the Lucian Alliance. Stasis jar A container resembling a canopic jar, which in the show are primitive copies of these devices made by the ancient Egyptians. The jar is filled with fluid that contains a dissolved sedative, and has life support and a naqahdah power source sufficient to keep a single Goa'uld symbiote alive at minimal metabolism for thousands of years. Stasis jars were used to imprison Osiris and his queen Isis thousands of years ago. However, Isis died after the seal of her jar was broken. Tablet Data storage and display device resembling a metal plate with raised letters. It is paired with a page-turning device, which changes the text to the next "page" when passed over the tablet. Ma'chello used a weapon hidden inside a page-turning device to assassinate the Linvris. The Tok'ra use a similar device but without the page-turner. Tacuchnatagamuntoron (Tac) A heat-seeking automated weapon shaped like a sphere, which fires bolts of energy. Transphase eradication rod (TER) A device designed to illuminate the Reetou, enemies of the Goa'uld who are normally invisible because they exist 180 degrees out of phase. The TER also incorporates an energy weapon that can kill a Reetou in one shot. The Tok'ra provide TERs to Stargate Command after it is infiltrated by Reetou rebels. Thereafter, the SGC maintains a cache of TERs. A TER is also capable of penetrating a Goa'uld personal cloaking device, as they are based on Reetou phase-shifting. The prototype of the Kull disruptor is based on a modified TER. Vocuum Small, spherical Goa'uld device that projects an enormous three-dimensional hologram, used by the Goa'uld to issue public pronouncements. SG-1 encounters a vocuum at training camp of Apophis. Za'tarc weapon Small but extremely powerful energy weapon worn as a ring. It is first seen used by za'tarc assassins, who can vaporize themselves after completing their mission with a self-destruct on the weapon. The weapon has also been used by Osiris and by bounty hunters. Zat'nik'tel (Zat) The zat'nik'tel (pronounced "ZAT-nik-a-tel", usually shortened to "zat") is commonly used sidearm shaped like a small snake curved into an "S" shape, that springs forward when activated. One shot from the zat stuns (though its effectiveness varies with different people), a second shot kills, and a third shot disintegrates. The producers eventually regretted introducing the disintegration feature and retconned it out of existence after season 3; an in-joke is made of this in the episode , where Martin Lloyd suggests it and a character replies "that's the quite possibly the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say." Zat blasts can be transmitted through conductive materials like metals, and can also be used to either destroy electronic equipment or as a power source. References cs:Goa'uldské technologie ve Hvězdné bráně Category:Stargate technology